Una chica, un bebe y One Direction
by ssofi98
Summary: Una chica a la cual no le ha ido muy bien en la vida. Un bebe que llega inesperadamente y que no sabe quien es su padre. Y cinco chicos muy populares que tendran muchos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La chica.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Liam y Daniel habían terminado. En el grupo de chicos el ambiente efusivo y de locura que se mantenía a todas horas se había terminado, ahora todos estaban pasando por un momento difícil… Siempre que algunos de los chicos terminaba con una chica era Liam el que tenía las palabras adecuadas, era él el que sabía que decir, Liam era el único que podía tomárselo completamente en serio y dar un buen consejo sin empezar a reír como cualquier otro de los chicos.

Pero ahora que Liam era el que estaba en esa situación los chicos no sabían que decir, esperaron por una semana a que Liam lo superara, pensaban que era mejor que lo meditara solo, después de todo era él el único que podía consolarse.

La semana que le siguió fue peor, por todas las redes sociales se mencionaba el trágico echo que había ocurrido en la boy band mas famosa de todo Londres. Perecía como si todo el mundo quisiera recordar que Liam James Payne había roto con su novia hace apenas solo unos días.

Liam estaba destruido, incluso se había rapado el cabello.

Y los demás chicos estaban molestos pues en las redes sociales aparte de comentar sobre el rompimiento del cantante y la bailarina se insultaba a la segunda, e incluso algunas chicas se regocijaban de la noticia.

Finalmente el viernes de la segunda semana del acontecimiento, Harry y Louis estaban aburridísimos sin poder salir a ningún lado los cinco. Querían salir los cinco juntos, ya necesitaban que Liam saliera, se distrajera y demás.

Además los viernes era clásicos que hicieran algo juntos: desde sentarse a ver un maratón de películas, comer, o salir a algún lugar deseando que las fans no se les tiraran encima.

Los últimos viernes no habían sido tan buenos como los anteriores, incluso Paúl estaba extrañado de que los chicos estuvieran tan calmados últimamente. Pero hoy si saldrían y según el plan de Harry seria una de las más locas noches, aunque sabía que eso tampoco le agradaría a Liam, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que lograría arrancarle una sonrisa.

Ya estaba todo planeado. Harry se levanto de su cama a las tres y media de la tarde y fue a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno-almuerzo.

Niall estaba allí comiendo de una gigantesca bolsa de papas fritas. Harry pasó a su lado intentando botar al rubio del banquillo donde estaba sentado y de paso robarle la bolsa de papas. Niall fue más rápido y estaba mas despierto que Harry. Cogió entre sus brazos la bolsa protegiéndola contra su pecho y miro a Harry con el seño fruncido. Harry le sonrío de vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño, Harry únicamente llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos. Levanto los puños haciendo como si iba a pegarle a Niall, lo que lo hacia parecer un luchador de esos que salen en la tele.

Dámelas y nadie saldrá herido – hablo Harry lentamente al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante. Niall retrocedió un paso.

Nunca, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver – río Niall al intentar recordar de donde había escuchado esa frase.

Esta bien tu te lo has buscado – Harry se inclino aun mas y tomando velocidad intento envestir a Niall, el rubio lo esquivo rápidamente haciéndose hacia un lado, Harry al encontrarse sin un algo que lo detuviera en su envestida, resbalo y cayo al suelo de espaldas. Niall no podía parar de reír y Harry no podía pararse. – Auch!

Niall al verse victorioso empezó a celebrar en medio de la cocina al estilo irlandés. Harry aprovechando su despiste se levanto y lo arrojo al suelo. Ambos estaban tirados en el piso, ambos reían a pesar de que Harry estaba recostado sobre Niall y las patatas en medio de ellos echas pedazos. Niall después de un gran esfuerzo logro quitar a Harry de encima suyo ya que este se resistía alegando que el era mejor que el chico rubio.

Niall después de estar libre empezó a chillar como chica al descubrir que sus papas, sus queridísimas papas estaban echas un millón de pedacitos al igual que su corazón.

Zayn entro por la puerta de la cocina con una camisa café y pantalones de dormir, llevaba un control de xbox en la mano y los miraba con una ceja levantada.

¿Niall que te ocurre? – Niall no respondió, en vez de eso paso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, llorando mientras comía papas fritas. Harry por otro lado no paraba de reírse. - ¿Harry que le haz echo? – pregunto Zayn quien desde que Liam se había retirado a su cuarto, Zayn era el que había tomado el cargo de padre de los chicos.

Nada – dijo simplemente Harry poniendo carita inocente. Zayn lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados. – Además hay cosas mas importante en estos momentos que unas patatas. – Esta vez fue Niall el que volteo a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry hizo como que no lo vio, se dirigió a la despensa y saco una caja de cereal además de una botella de leche y un bol gigante que mas para cereal era para ensalada. Después lleno el enorme bol hasta el límite de cereal y leche. – ¿Donde esta Louis? – hablo con la boca llena. Zayn y Niall se unieron a él en pequeño desayunado a un lado de la cocina, frente a un gigantesco ventanal.

Se fue con Eleanor esta mañana – respondió Zayn también con la boca llena de cereal.

Harry boto la cuchara que reboto contra la mesa y termino en el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

¿Salio y no me dijo nada? – pregunto Harry con cara de horror.

Zayn respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. Harry fingía desmayarse al otro lado de la mesa.

Lo odio ¿como fue capaz de hacerme eso? – chillaba Harry, mientras Zayn y Niall dejaban los ojos en blanco. Era tan común ver este tipo de escenas viniendo de Harry o Louis, era normal. – Ni siquiera me ha dado un besito de buenos días. – continuo lamentándose Harry, los otros dos chicos tomaron su comida dispuestos a salir antes de que Harry realmente hiciera una escena.

Cuando se fueron Harry volvió a sentarse a la mesa y siguió comiendo como si nada. Después de haber terminado siguió a los chicos a la sala de juegos en donde ambos ya estaban muy cómodamente sentados jugando un videojuego en la consola.

Tenemos que hacer algo – murmuro Harry frente a la gigantesca plasma bloqueándola de los otros dos chicos.

Ya estamos haciendo algo – respondió Zayn intentando patear a Harry para que se quitara, Harry lo esquivo tranquilamente mientras seguía murmurando.

Me refiero a Liam – Zayn y Niall dejaron los mandos a distancia del xbox y centraron su atención en Harry quien estaba haciendo como si pensaba mientras enrollaba su bigote imaginario en sus dedos.

Explícate – hablo Zayn preocupado, el hecho de que Harry quisiera hacer algo con Liam o a Liam era preocupante.

Bueno tengo un plan. – murmuro despacio Harry siguiendo acariciando su bigote. Se acerco a Zayn y Niall y empezó a susurrarles su plan.

Al cabo de un rato de un nada detallado y confuso plan, bien organizado según el mismo Harry, Zayn levanto una ceja y lo miro interrogante, mientras que Niall no sabía si era una buena idea o era una terrible idea.

¿Crees que eso sea lo mejor? – pregunto Zayn mirándole seriamente.

Harry desvío la mirada, le molestaba que lo viera tan directamente, hacía parecer como si Zayn supiera algo que Harry no. Y eso le molestaba mucho y a su ego también.

Claro que si, eso siempre funciona – respondió Harry rápidamente aun con la mirada perdida.

No funcionara con Liam. – contraataco Zayn.

Siempre funciona conmigo y con Louis. – respondió Harry pensativo regresando a su bigote, meditando que debía comprar uno.

Pero Liam no se divierte como ustedes – dijo Zayn como si fuera lo mas obvio

Harry no podía darle la razón sin que su ego si sintiera lastimado.

Pero no importa, el punto es que la pasemos bien – respondió Harry tranquilamente.

¿Pero y las fans? – pregunto Zayn. Harry lo miro con un ojo medio cerrado, había olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle a la vez. Niall los miraba divertido como si viera un partido de tenis, apostando mentalmente quien tendría la razón. A Harry se ilumino el rostro.

Lo tengo – hizo un ruidito con la boca como si se trataran de tambores. – Iremos disfrazados. – termino con una enorme sonrisa como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Zayn lo medito por unos minutos. Niall lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes. El ojiverde lo miraba esperando soltar un grito de victoria. La verdad es que Zayn si quería aceptar el plan de su amigo pero tenia que pensar en Liam que esta en un momento difícil y el plan de Harry no prometía ser lo él necesitaba. Aunque después de todo valía la pena intentarlo.

Esta bien – hablo Zayn, rompiendo el silencio. Ambos chicos se pusieron a saltar tomados de las manos, emocionados. Pero Zayn aun no había acabado. – Pero antes hay que sacar a Liam de su habitación y hacer que venga con nosotros.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo rendidos. Sabían que aquello seria una misión casi imposible.

Capitulo 2. El secuestro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El secuestro.

- ¿Enserio, crees que secuestrarlo sea lo mejor? – susurro Zayn inseguro, junto a la puerta de Liam.

Harry tenía en la mano una sabana en donde pensaban meter a Liam y obligarlo a ir con ello.

Al final eso era lo único que habían acordado los tres chicos, quizás a Louis se le hubiese podido ocurrir una idea mejor pero ya que el chico no contestaba su celular habían votado de forma unánime que lo mejor era dejarlo fuera. Aunque realmente Harry había echo como que aun estaba molesto con Louis y en venganza lo dejo fuera del plan.

Después de haber jugado una hora a los videojuegos, Zayn decidió que si de verdad querían salir debían vestirse para la ocasión y buscar sus disfraces.

Al final no parecían ellos o al menos eso se decían entre ellos mismo, solo una fan que se acercara demasiado y examinarlos cuidadosamente podría reconocerlos.

Zayn estaba vertido con unos pantalones de mesilla, llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul de botones negros que combinaban con sus zapatos y una peluca que le llegaba a los hombros y era de color rubio.

Niall había sido mas creativo había buscado unos pantalones un poco cortos de color negro, unos mocasines del mismo color y una chaqueta negra. Llevaba una camisa blanca y calcetines blancos también. Era una replica perfecta de Michael Jackson a excepción del cabello rubio.

Harry en cambio iba con una chaqueta roja con bordes dorados, camisa blanca con botones y pantalones rojos también, se puso el bigote que tanto deseaba y para ocultar sus rizos llevaba un gigantesco sombrero de mariachi. Se miro en el espejo hablando de lo irresistible que debía de verse.

Cuando salio al pasillo con sus amigos rápidamente dio media vuelta y salio corriendo a la vez que reía escandalosamente por los pasillos. Zayn y Niall se quedaron viéndose extrañados.

Harry regreso aun riendo de su habitación, llevaba un collar de paz y amor para Zayn el hippie y un sombrero negro para Niall el nuevo Michael Jackson y así completo los raros disfraces de sus amigos.

Harry se quito el gigantesco sombrero de mariachi y estiro la sabana con la ayuda de Niall. Zayn toco la puerta de la habitación de Liam lentamente, quería verlo, hablar con el y saber como estaba. Era cierto que cuando salían a entrevistas y cosas por el estilo lo veían animado frente a las cámaras pero en cuanto las cámaras desaparecían volvía a esa extraña mirada que no reflejaba tristeza ni alegría. Era su cara de póker.

La puerta no se abrió, pero se escuchaba el leve sonido de la música, una balada quizás. Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Zayn volviera a tocar la puerta, así lo hizo pero esta vez con más fuerza. Liam apareció al otro lado, llevaba una camisa verde y pantalones corto de color blanco, estaba descalzo y su habitación estaba en perfecto orden a acepción de su quitara que esta a mitad de la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera, Harry y Niall lo habían metido envuelto dentro de la sabana. Liam al instante empezó a gritar y a moverse dentro de la sabana intentando escapara, pero los chicos no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Era difícil llevar a Liam cargado, Harry y Zayn lo llevaban acarado cada uno de un brazo mientras que Niall luchaba por controlar las piernas de Liam que no dejaban de intentar patearlo. Quien hubiera visto la escena hubiese podido pensar que llevaba un cadáver.

Recorrieron el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras con muchas dificultades, Liam estuvo a punto de caérseles como una tres veces. Era un milagro que Paul no hubiera salido ya de su habitación para ver que ocurría con los chicos ya que Liam estaba gritando fuertes amenazas a sus secuestradores, aunque a ninguno de ellos les importaba sabían muy bien que el no seria capaz de hacerles nada.

Cuando llevaron a las escaleras intentaron que Niall bajara primero llevando las piernas de Liam pero al intentar girar en la estrecha curvatura de las escaleras, accidentalmente golpearon la cabeza del chico contra las barandillas.

Auch – Grito muy fuerte Liam - ¿Qué intentan hacer conmigo? – Pregunto por milésima vez.

Te llevaremos de compras – respondió Harry divertido.

No quiero ir de compras, quiero que me suelten – volvió a gritar.

¿Seguro quieres que te soltemos? – pregunto Harry

Liam lo pensó por un instante.

Si, pero muy suavemente – respondió, haciendo la aclaración antes de que volvieran a golpearlo.

Eso no será posible, no hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino – aseguro Zayn.

Zayn por favor dime enserio a donde me llevan – rogó Liam.

Vamos a ir a McDonals – respondió Niall, deseando que fuera cierto.

No es cierto, iremos al zoológico – continuo Harry queriéndole jugar otra broma a Liam.

Podemos pasar a comprar un helado, por favor – rogó Niall

Yo quiero uno de limón – opino Zayn - ¿De que sabor quieres el tuyo Liam?

Liam refunfuño, realmente a que lugar iban a llevarlo, no creía que fueran a ir al zoológico, a la peluquería, la heladería, el centro comercial, a un concierto, McDonals, y un largo etc. como le habían dicho. Estaba molesto pero también curioso, ¿Qué pretendían hacerle?

Yo quiero el mío de fresa – grito Harry al no obtener respuesta de Liam.

¿Que están haciendo? – grito Paul alarmado saliendo de la habitación en bata.

Los chicos asustados al oír a Paul soltaron a Liam, haciendo que este soltara un alarido de dolor al caer al suelo. Los tres miraban a Liam con un gesto de disculpa. Luego vieron a Paul como si de un fantasma se tratara. Paul en cambio los miraba con preocupación y enojo. Ninguno de los tres hablo.

¡PAUL AYUDAME! – grito Liam desde adentro de la sabana.

¿Liam? – pregunto Paul, asombrado al ver al chico fuera de su habitación en tales circunstancias.

Quien mas – respondió Liam, molesto por la poca acción de su guardaespaldas para ayudarlo.

Paul intento acercarse a ellos pero Zayn lo detuvo.

Emm… Nosotros solo queríamos… queríamos cenar con Liam – hablo Harry sin saber exactamente que decir.

No les creas Paul – volvió a gritar Liam, Niall rápidamente le tapo la boca o donde creía que estaba su boca.

¿Enserio? – murmuro Paul con un deje de incredibilidad en la voz.

Si, si emmm… que otra cosa queríamos hacerle al pobre Liam. – hablo Harry lentamente.

Liam intento hablar de nuevo pero Niall le tenía bien sujeto.

¿Una cena con disfraces? – puntualizo Paul al ver a los chicos vestidos como para Halloween

Claro, como no podemos ir a una sin que las fans nos coman, nosotros haremos una, solo los cuatro – hablo Zayn y los tres pusieron cara de angelitos. Pero Paul aun los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Claro, exacto, si emm una fiesta de disfraces, es normal entre los chicos de nuestra edad… hacer una emm fiesta de disfraces por Halloween – volvió a hablar entrecortadamente Harry.

¿Por Halloween? ¿Pero que no falta una semana para…? – Niall no pudo terminar ya que Harry lo piso, iba a estropearlo todo.

Mmm… - Paul lo pensó por unos cinco minutos como mínimo, los chicos estaban sudando de los nervios y Liam estaba a punto de asfixiarse. – Esta bien pueden hacer su cena o lo que sea – los chicos casi volaban por felicidad y Liam creía que iba a darle un ataque, ¿Cómo podía confiar en ellos? ¿Esta demente? – Pero hay condiciones – los chicos dejaron de sonreír y le miraron esperando lo peor. – Uno: no pueden invitar a nadie, NADIE, entendido. – Los tres asistieron. – Dos: No quemen la casa. Y tres: no me molesten, solo si es una emergencia, ¿OK? No quiero que hallan problemas. ¿Entendieron?

Los tres asistieron, dispuestos a obedecer las condiciones de Paul, no iba a ser ningún problema, además el nunca les había prohibido no salir de casa y si Paul iba a quedarse en su cuarto, no iba a causarles ningún problema, ni ellos a el.

Iba a ser una noche perfecta sin guarda espaldas que les dijera lo que podían y no hacer. Y sin fans locas corriendo y gritando a su alrededor. Además esa noche Harry estaba libre, Louis no estaba así que podría coquetear con algunas chicas.

Después de que Paul desapareciera tras la puerta de habitación, empezaron a bajar a Liam por las escaleras, que después de librarse de Niall había empezado a gritar de nuevo.

A media escalera decidieron que lo mejor era que el chico bajara por sus propios medios, antes de que terminara lleno de hematomas. Liam como pudo iba bajando las escaleras saltando ya que no podía separa los pies gracias a la sabana. Harry y Niall iban adelante suyo ayudándole cada vez que tropezaba o daba un mal brinco. Zayn iba atrás de Liam solo para asegurarse de que no huyera, lo cual era muy poco probable ya que el chico ni siguiera podía dar un buen paso, literalmente.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalinata, cada uno tomo sus cosas y cargando de nuevo a Liam corrieron hacia la cochera.

Metieron a Liam a dentro del maletero con grandes dificultades y muchos gritos. Abrieron manualmente y silenciosamente la puerta de la cochera y le quitaron el freno al auto.

Antes de irse Harry hizo una nota para Louis que decía:

Querido Louis:

He salido con los chicos a pasar la noche. Hablaremos cuando regrese, no me esperes para cenar.

PD: No le digas nada a Paul.

Ahora hay que empujarlo – les susurro Zayn a Harry y a Niall – así Paul no escuchara el ruido del motor.

Los chicos asistieron y posesionándose en la parte trasera de auto, empezaron a empujarlo mientras hacían comentarios como: "Liam pesas demasiado" "Liam deberías de comer menos" "Liam si dejas de gritar dejaremos que nos ayudes a empujar el auto"

Luego de unas dos millas de empujar el auto los tres chicos estaban jadeando del cansancio. Decidieron que era mas que suficiente y que debía sacar a Liam del maletero y conducir a la cuidad.

Sacaron a Liam del auto junto con una maleta que contenía el disfraz del chico, que no era más que un traje de policía.

¿Para que se supone que es esto? – pregunto Liam

Pues para la fiesta – respondió tranquilamente Niall

¿Entonces si es verdad que iremos a una fiesta de disfraces? – pregunto.

Los tres asistieron.

¿Y por que un disfraz de policía? – volvió a preguntar Liam

Haces demasiadas preguntas – objeto Harry

Era el único que había – respondió Zayn – era ese o el de abejorro de Louis. Además los chicos con uniforme son sexys.

Entonces yo debería llevar ese – alego Harry.

Liam solo puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a cambiarse mientras que sus amigos le daban algo de "intimidad"

¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijeron? Eso hubiera sido mas fácil, no tendrían que haberme secuestrado.

¿Entonces si te hubiéramos preguntado, hubieras dicho que si? – pregunto Niall.

Liam simplemente asistió despacio, mirando a sus amigos que lo miraban entrecerrando un ojo de forma dramática.

Ya dentro del auto y después de una larga discusión acerca de quien era el que debía conducir, encendieron la música y emprendieron el curso hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar la fiesta, que era un bar de la parte mas privilegiada de Londres, con Harry de conductor, quien había ganado diciendo que el plan era suyo y que por ello el debía conducir.

Y asi disfrazados para una fiesta que no era precisamente de Halloween partieron de la casa, sin la vigilancia de Paul y cantando a todo volumen una canción de Maroon 5.

Capitulo 3. La fiesta.


End file.
